The invention relates to a brake pad mounting of a disc brake for a commercial vehicle, having a pad mounting bracket which is supported on pad mounting springs of brake pads which are arranged on both sides of a brake disc in a brake caliper, the pad mounting bracket bridging an assembly opening of the brake caliper in the axial direction of the brake disc and being held in a fastening socket of the brake caliper at least on one side by means of a securing bolt.
DE 94 22 342 U1 discloses a brake pad mounting which has proven itself, in particular, even under the often rough operating conditions, to which disc brakes are subjected in commercial vehicles.
In order to secure the position of the two brake pads, the latter are provided in each case with a pad mounting spring, which pad mounting springs are fastened to the respective brake pad in the upper edge region which faces an assembly opening of the brake caliper.
The brake pads are pressed under prestress into the pad shaft of a stationary brake carrier or the brake caliper by a pad mounting bracket which extends transversely with respect thereto, that is to say in the axial direction of the brake disc, and is supported on the pad mounting springs. Here, the pad mounting bracket is fixed in two regions of the brake caliper which lie opposite one another and delimit the assembly opening.
The mounting of the brake pads under spring prestress serves both for tolerance compensation and also for reducing or preventing the generation of rattling noise, as would otherwise occur during driving operation of the vehicle.
In order to assemble and dismantle the pad mounting bracket using simple measures, it is plugged on one side into a pocket-shaped receptacle of the brake caliper and is fastened on the other side to the brake caliper by way of a securing bolt, a washer and a split pin. The securing bolt which is supported on the pad mounting bracket is guided by way of a fastening socket which is formed integrally on the brake caliper and passes through a window opening of the pad mounting bracket.
The multiplicity of necessary individual parts, by way of which the pad mounting bracket is fastened to the brake caliper, is possible only with relatively great outlay on manufacturing and assembly, which leads to correspondingly high costs and opposes the constant requirement for cost optimization.
This likewise applies to another known way of fastening the pad mounting bracket, in which the latter is screwed to the brake caliper. To this end, a threaded bore has to be made in the brake caliper, which can naturally be brought about only in a relatively complicated manner.
Moreover, there is in principle the risk that the fastening element, specifically the split pin, becomes detached and is lost, in particular, during driving operation, just like the securing bolt which is then no longer secured, with the result that the pad mounting bracket can no longer fulfill its function, with the consequence of a failure of the disc brake.
The invention is based on the object of developing a brake pad mounting of the generic type in such a way that it can be manufactured and assembled in a more simple and less expensive manner.
This object is achieved by way of a brake pad mounting of a disc brake for a commercial vehicle, having a pad mounting bracket which is supported on pad mounting springs of brake pads which are arranged on both sides of a brake disc in a brake caliper, the pad mounting bracket bridging an assembly opening of the brake caliper in the axial direction of the brake disc and being held in a fastening socket of the brake caliper at least on one side by way of a securing bolt. The securing bolt has of two individual parts which are connected to one another in a positively locking and/or non-positive and/or integrally joined manner and, on the end side, have in each case one head which can bear against an associated side face of the pad mounting bracket.
As a result of this structural configuration of the securing bolt, the use of further measures, in particular a split pin, can in principle be dispensed with, since the double-sided securing against displacement is then taken over by heads which are formed integrally at both ends.
This results in a whole series of advantages. In particular, the assembly of the pad mounting bracket and its securing are simplified substantially and therefore become less expensive.
In addition to the simpler assembly, in which merely the two individual parts have to be connected to one another, the inexpensive manufacture which is now possible is to be emphasized, in particular since the individual parts can be manufactured as cold extruded parts, onto which optionally positively locking devices which engage merely into one another are formed integrally.
According to one advantageous development of the securing bolt according to the invention, an individual part is configured as an expanding sleeve, into which the second individual part, equipped with a pin, is driven.
By way of complete or partial profiling of the inner face of the expanding sleeve and/or of the pin, preferably by way of circumferential grooves, a positively locking and/or non-positive connection is generated, by way of which all individual parts are held securely in the axial direction with respect to one another.
It is also contemplated in principle to provide the expanding sleeve with an internal thread and the pin with an external thread, with the result that both individual parts can be screwed to one another.
In this case, the thread pitch of the internal thread is in accordance with that of the external thread, whereas the internal diameter of the internal thread is smaller than that of the external thread.
The external diameter of the expanding sleeve which has a continuous slot for expanding purposes is smaller than the inside diameter of the transverse bore of the fastening socket, with the result that, during assembly, the expanding sleeve can be pushed without problems into the transverse bore and, after the pin is struck or screwed in, the circumferential face of the expanding sleeve subsequently bears against the wall of the transverse bore in such a way that a frictional connection is produced for reliably holding the securing bolt overall.
A further design variant of the invention provides that one of the two individual parts has a threaded shank on the end side, which threaded shank can be screwed into a female thread of the other individual part, the thread-free regions having an identical external diameter which can correspond substantially to the inside diameter of the transverse bore.
In order to secure both individual parts against rotation, that is to say in order to prevent release of the screwed connection, toothing systems are provided on those end sides of the two individual parts which bear against one another, which toothing systems, after they have been screwed into the end position, engage into one another in a positively locking manner. Here, said toothing systems are provided as spare toothing systems with radially oriented teeth.
Slightly greater assembly complexity is required, in order to connect the two individual parts according to the invention in an integrally joined manner, that is to say by way of adhesive bonding, a combination of the different stated closure types also being contemplated.
Overall, the invention achieves improved functional reliability of the disc brake, since the securing bolt is connected to the brake caliper in a manner which is practically non-releasable and therefore captive.
Even in the case of enduringly more pronounced operation-induced vibrations of the commercial vehicle, a release of the securing bolt and therefore a release of the pad mounting bracket from its fastening position are ruled out.
Since a disc brake is a safety-relevant component, the improvement in the operational reliability is given particular significance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.